Just Like A Pill
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Tsuna has to test out the new pills he was given. The one-time side effect, he finds, is quite interesting. Hyper!27x59


So, I was role-playing with a good friend of mine (SitarPlayerIX), and I was suddenly hit with inspiration for this. She's got a bit of a kink for Hyper, and I randomly thought about Tsuna taking some new pills and this happening and BAM, _plotbunny'd in the face_. (I also incorporated them into the role-play, but they won't have this effect…maybe.) I finished this in time for Tsuna's birthday, so happy birthday, Tsu-kun~! Enjoy!

**Warnings:**_ This story contains _**MALE ON MALE RELATIONS OF THE SEXUAL KIND**. _If it doesn't fly your airplane, please _**don't read!**

**Just Like a Pill**

These were supposedly new pills, Reborn had said. Delivered for him from Italy, the same kind Basil took, only these were especially for him and to replenish the stock that had nearly run out from the previous ones Basil had given him. These were supposed to last longer as well.

And yet, Tsuna couldn't stop himself from looking over them suspiciously. These were smaller than the others. The last ones had been blue and about half the size of jawbreakers, and these were about the size of cough drops and an almost neon orange in color.

Well, Reborn wouldn't be giving him anything like poison, he figured. And it wasn't reeking with purple fumes, so Bianchi had not meddled with it (because, believe it or not, even the technique she had learnt for suppressing it still emanated barely detectable fumes). It must be safe then.

Besides, it wasn't like Reborn would harm him…

Okay, let's rephrase that. It wasn't like Reborn would _let him die_. Following that logic then, the pills were safe to take. (Or they should be; he really hoped they were.) Regardless, he had waited for his family to go out of the house and for Reborn to promise to keep watch outside the door in case anything happened to go wrong (which he fervently hoped didn't).

He held the small, orange pill in the palm of his mitten, staring down at it skeptically for one more moment before he lifted his hand and felt first the cotton of his mittens then the leather of his gloves cover his mouth and the hard pill roll onto his tongue.

There was a strong taste of artificially flavored orange that made him gag for a moment (because he really hated artificial orange) before he moved his tongue to lead the ball to the back of his mouth and swallow. The action made his eyes water (though less than the first blue pill had) and he cleared his throat a few times to get the lingering feeling of having it stuck there go away.

The flames came out almost immediately upon the pill initially touching his tongue and strengthened once swallowing.

"Dame-Tsuna, how are you feeling?"

Tsuna turned his head towards the door, giving it a steady look as he flexed his flaming fingers. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be feeling fine?" He should have known there would be a catch.

"Well, it was mentioned that the first try would have...strange reactions." A smirk was evident in Reborn's tone. Tsuna felt the lightest trickle of annoyance, moving to sit upon his bed as he heard the Arcobelano's light footsteps trek down the hall.

"Where are you headed?"

"Answer the door." Several knocks came just seconds later with a familiar call of '"Juudaime!" that made Tsuna sit up straight as a gush of emotions sparked and rushed through his body. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and grit his teeth as he heard the door open and the inquiries Gokudera was making towards Reborn. There was a strange sensation beginning to ease away his suspicions and unease, a fog enshrouding his more logical mentality.

What was this? These weren't... Were these feelings the reaction from the pills? He shivered as he heard the telltale stomping of his Storm guardian's feet upon the stairs as he rushed up.

Tsuna's hands trembled, curling in anticipation as he felt the haze fully settle upon him. A smirk curled his lips. This was going to be _fun._

Gokudera stormed in, door swinging wide open and then shut from the force of rebounding on the wall. "Juudaime! Are you all right?" He was panting lightly from the exertion, emerald eyes wide and concerned, then mildly surprised, as they settled on Tsuna's body then flame.

The brunette lifted himself slowly to stand by the bed, locking his fevered gaze with Gokudera's as he began a slow approach. "I'm not, Gokudera." He didn't miss the sudden stiffening at the lack of an honorific. He could almost feel the overdrive he'd sent the silverette's mind into, torn between being dutiful and making everything better "as a right-hand man should" or being cautious of the odd situation and even odder behavior of his cherished boss.

"Anything I can do, Juudaime?" Gokudera took a discrete step back when Tsuna was a foot away, the gaze and intensity of it making him sweat.

"Perhaps there is." He lifted his right hand, flames undulating about his palm, and almost smiled when Gokudera couldn't suppress a wince when leather touched his cheek. He pressed even closer, backing the silverette's taller frame against the wall as he flushed and tried stammering out an unintelligible protest before he went quiet as Tsuna pressed his left hand to the shirt he wore, crumpling the fabric slightly.

Gokudera gave a start as the lock outside the door clicked and, with a glance towards Tsuna, felt a rising panic begin. No, no, it wasn't Juudaime who scared him. Not at all. Juudaime wasn't in the right state of mind! It wouldn't be right for him to –

There was suddenly pressure at his lips that made him gasp and a tongue slithered into his mouth, probing and sweeping territory, and Gokudera, who found himself staring straight into those burning eyes, had to close his own as the heat rose to his cheeks in embarrassment at letting out a whimper when that burning body pressed even closer and pinned him against the chilled wall.

He jerked as he felt cool metal inch its way under his shirt and pull it up to his armpits, bunching and crumpling. Tsuna left him then, turning his head down to watch as gloved fingers circled a hardening nipple, rosy against ivory, before they closed and tweaked experimentally.

Gokudera arched at the sensation, one part cool and two parts warm, and panted lightly as the tweaking increased to a sharp pinch that zoomed towards pain and dulled as the pressure lessened. "Juu-Juudaime..."

He cracked his eyes open at a new sensation, feather light kisses pressing to his temple, his cheek, his jaw, his chin, his Adam's apple, and to the center of his chest, causing his breath to hitch several times throughout and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as Tsuna's lips closed over his nipple, drawing a strangled moan out of him.

The clinking of metal against his belt drew his attention again, and he belatedly realized that Tsuna's hand had been removed from his cheek and was now pulling at his buckle determinedly. His mouth opened to protest, and a groan came out instead when that palm ground sharply into him to cut those protests off.

The zipper sounded unnaturally loud and his ears burned in embarrassment as Tsuna used both hands to pull his pants and boxers down as he followed and knelt down before him. His hips were quivering as warm breath ghosted over his thighs, now bare fingers trailing liquid fire up his skin. He did his best not to react to the heated touches, but a firm lick to the tip made him jerk and very nearly cry out if he hadn't bitten his hand to stop the sound.

The sensations were making his toes curl and his free hand twitched for a handhold before finding themselves tangling in Tsuna's hair and trying to guide his movements to no avail. The feeling in the pit of his belly was tightening, and he almost missed the sound of a zipper being undone and the strange scent of orange drifted up. He was panting roughly, hips struggling to move against the one-handed grip Tsuna had, and broken Italian and Japanese fell from his lips in what was passable as begging.

Slick fingers traced down his spine and he stiffened as one pressed in, causing Tsuna to pull back a moment, licking spittle away from around his lips. "Relax, Gokudera." He got no more warning and a second, third, finger was pushed in, and Gokudera struggled to remember how to breath past the discomforting pain because this was _Juudaime_ doing something...that he had often fantasized about doing to Juudaime instead, to be honest, but this was _Juudaime_ touching him, caressing him, licking him, and doing everything he had ever dared allow himself to fantasize.

A dismayed groan escaped him when Tsuna pulled away, so close to completion, and he let his eyes open partway to watch as the brunette stood, shivering when he slathered on more of that orange-scented lotion, and pressed him even further against the wall. His right leg was moved up and away, held easily in Tsuna's heated palm, and he shivered again as the brunette nudged against his opening teasingly, molten gaze never once wavering from his and making him shy away from the intensity.

The penetration made him gasp. There was no pausing, no time for him to adjust to it centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, as he had read was the proper technique to pleasurable intercourse. Tsuna just plunged in as far as he could go and stopped only then, leaving him trembling and clutching onto his smaller shoulders.

"Juu-Juudaime...!" He was met with a little chuckle, the brunette's free hand skimming up his sides soothingly and leaving those familiar scorching trails. He settled a bit at the touch and forced himself to relax. He waited a few more moments before squeezing Tsuna's shoulder, indicating he was ready, and hissing lightly as the brunette promptly began moving without hesitation.

It felt like his insides were slowly building up to a boil and he was surely going to melt from the inside out. Juudaime, Juudaime was all over. Heated kisses to his neck, his mouth, his chest, anywhere, and scorching touches that left him wanting more, more, more, until there was nothing left to give.

He came with a shout, calling out, "Tsuna!" in his blind passion and oblivious to the wide eyes that watched him and closed as the brunette followed him in completion and filled his insides with heat. He was pressed into the wall, Tsuna slumped against him as his flame burned on, warm now, puffing gently against his neck before he shifted and pulled out, inciting a stifled moan from Gokudera.

A moment of silence fell over them, broken by their heavy breathing as they regained control of themselves. A minute passed by before Tsuna moved again, lifting his head and fixing Gokudera with his penetrating gaze now that the haze was gone and he could think clearly. "I'm sorry for the assault, Gokudera."

The silverette flushed, shaking his head lightly as the brunette helped him stand and limp towards the bed. "I would do anything for Juudaime." Especially if it was that again.

Tsuna turned towards him and smiled, flame blazing on upon his forehead. "Good. Then we can see how long the pill lasts."

-.-.-.-.-

_Ahhh, that ending...! orz I do apologize for the fail ending...unless you actually liked it, then thank goodness! Um, so, yeah. I was halfway finished with this around last week, and then I procrastinated like mad up until five hours ago before I decided to buckle down and finish this damn thing...and even then, I was putting it off. OTL Damn you, writer's block, __damn you__. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Happy birthday again, Tsuna!_

_Update (11/14/10): Went through and proofread what I could find. Any other errors, don't hesitate to let me know!_

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
